


Turn me on

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Androide Bulma, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: Bulma was captured and turned into an android to kill the prince of the Saiyajins, Vegeta, by Frieza's order.  But they didn't take into account is that being an android she also had feelings that would play tricks on her.Will Bulma kill Vegeta or would she fall in love in the process? Vegeta will understand what love would mean for him.Alternative Universe.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_"Mr. Chilled!" The soldier yelled as he saw the oldest emperor in the universe dying in the rehabilitation chamber._

_The Clan patriarch had been brutally wounded by a super Saiyan on a colonized planet, totally under his domain. His wounds were serious, very deep, and the breathing that he was taking by the seconds was very forced, so much that the vital signs machine frightened the soldiers who were present for the health of the emperor._

_"Co ... Co ... Communicate with the clan" He tried to speak, deciding to remove the mask that was keeping him alive, he decided to risk "Tell them, they have to take care of a Saiyan who changes his hair to golden..." His eyes widened and his breathing exhausted, the hand which was holding the mask fell completely inert._

_Emperor Chilled had been assassinated by super saiyan_

He remembered it, he remembered every word perfectly. They call his father, King Cold, had received about Chilled's death was certainly something that stunned them.

His grandfather, Chilled, was one of the strongest beings in the entire universe, he had a formidable, unattainable power. Have died by a Saiyan must have been humiliating, atrocious ... They were a highly developed race, with unlimited fighting power. They did not need to train, their power was dazzling naturally ... However, since they informed him that his Grandpa Chilled had died, his mind and body did not rest in peace.

He was aware of how those Saiyans had an almost unlimited fighting power, which with each fight they had they became stronger, more powerful ...

Those fucking monkeys!

Those damned animals couldn't defeat him, they wouldn't… never, never! He was the emperor of the universe, Frieza. He was the only one who feared just everyone by just looking at them, the one who made everyone tremble just by his speaking ... he was the strongest of all.

However, if he left those Saiyans alive they would most likely cause problems for him in the future, it was better to exterminate them in a damn time. But ... he would not do it so fast, he would start with stealth, cautiously ... he must not give them the slightest sign of death, otherwise, everything would get complicated; He had to start with the strongest and then he would blow up the entire planet Vegeta ... and with them all the Saiyans.

And he knew perfectly how ...

A sadistic smile couldn't help but leave his lips.

He would kill Prince Vegeta, he had to get rid of him, he was the saiyan with the highest fighting powers, and if he had more power, there would be more problems that overwhelm him. However, he would not do it himself, he would have him killed, he would do it as stealthily as possible, without causing any suspicion ... and then he would kill all the Saiyans.

His bloody eyes gleamed at that simple thought.

"Lord Frieza, have you found a way to get rid of those monkeys?" Zarbon interrupted him from his thoughts.

Turning from the window that afforded him a view of the galaxy, he replied, “Indeed, Zarbon. Very soon that monkeys will never hinder us again "A sneering and frivolous smile left his purple lips" By the way, have you found the information I ordered? "

"Yes, Lord Frieza" He replied taking a tablet out of his armor. It took him just ten seconds to translate the screen into a telegram and show it to Frieza. "According to the most wanted network of space criminals in the universe, the most powerful criminal is Bulma Briefs, my lord" He said showing him a woman with blue hair.

"An Earthling woman… ?" He asked totally surprised. He couldn't help but study her suspiciously, he wondered what the hell had that woman to be considered one of the most powerful criminals and wanted by the galactic patrol.

"Yes, my lord. However, it is not just any earthling "He explained" According to the intergalactic patrol, she has surprising power. Since her planet was colonized and destroyed, she has been in charge of stealing money, material, and ships to give them to the neediest... "

"Are you telling me that woman steals for needy people?" He asked stunned. But what stupidity he just heard, it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. Steals for needy? Who the hell did anyone would do that? It was supposed that if someone stole, it was just for him or her, not to share it with miserable people.

What idiocy.

A drop of sweat could not help but fall down the face of the greenish-skinned soldier “Well… yes, Lord Frieza. However, beyond her elective reasons, the powers she possesses surprise anyone. ”Touching the image of the woman on his tablet, the powers she possessed were shown. “Despite being an earthling and not having so much physical strength, her intelligence is a weapon that exceeds limits, her beauty can make others lose their minds; moreover, the power she has makes her easy to defeat her enemies ... "

"Power? What kind of power? " Frieza asked with intrigue

"Telekinesis, my lord" He replied, seeing that the emperor of the universe did not understand, he decided to explain to him "It's when you can move things with your mind"

Frieza couldn't help but be surprised, he had never heard people had such that kind of power. She was interesting… and not to mention her beauty, she was a beautiful, intelligent woman with very powerful power; however, she was on the wrong side, helping the useless, stealing for the neediest ... how stupid. If he had to change her to get rid of the monkey prince, he would do it without thinking.

A smirk left his cruel face.

"Well, bring her, Zarbon soldier" He ordered "And don't forget to have everything ready, nothing must fail ..." His red eyes began to glow with thirst "The Saiyans will die ..."

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, her breathing was totally agitated; She knew that if she didn't hurry up all the money that she had cost her to obtain would be totally gone.

That was not going to allow it, she would not allow those children to go without food, that people who suffered miseries continue in the same state ... she would not allow it.

Rushing to escape she ran as fast as possible, the people who followed her were fast, yes; but not faster than her. However, she should not be trusted, a single mistake and they could catch her.

She could perfectly feel how two people were reaching her, one on her left and the other on her right. She had to distract them, divert them from the path ... Her eyes immediately studied the place, it was narrow, small, and lacked people ... and that played a lot in her favor.

She did not want to use it again, she knew that it could harm people, But it was the only choice if she wanted to get out of this alive and give the money to the neediest.

Her sight quickly focused on a car, mentally apologizing to those people, she used her telekinesis power and with her mind, she attracted the car and made it crash people. She put her worry aside, she knew deep down that those people deserved that.

However, such was her surprise to learn that they had survived and turned into giant animals.

Fuck, she would have to fight.

Such was her surprise to see that people had laser weapons, if they collided with her body she was fried human, and she was too young and beautiful to die. Using her power, she drew a metal rod to defend herself, it was not yet the time to use her arrows, not yet.

Concealing well the money that she had stolen, she began to dodge the shots of people, moving and turning the metal bar to avoid hitting her body. As she dodged them, she approached them slowly; She knew it was suicide, but it was the only way to put them aside.

There were four people, two tall and two short, two in the front and two in the back ... she would start with the tall ones and then the little ones would be in charge.

Quickly with her mind, she made the two little people crash into two cars, sending them as far as possible. As she dodged the other two with her iron bar, she took advantage of the closeness and hit them on the head.

She used the iron to hit the head of the highest and send him to an acceptable distance, while with the other she began to carry out the fight of fists. First, it was in the chest, then in the abdomen, and finally in the pelvis; she listened perfectly to the man's groans of pain; however, it was no reason to make her stop.

As she continued to fight with the man, she felt perfect how the other approached her, taking advantage of their closeness, grabbed by the hair to the man she was fighting, and hit each other several times. She knew she had broken their noses, but… that happened to them for messing with Bulma Briefs.

Seeing the unconscious men on the ground, she focused on the other two. They waited for her with knives in their hands, this time she would use her arrows to knock them down. Getting into the fighting pose, she was going to start the fight; however, such was her surprise when she saw that the two people fell to the ground totally unconscious.

What happened?

Her response was evidenced when she looked up and saw her best friend in the air inside the ship. A relieved smile left her lips and she immediately flew to the ship.

"I was already wondering when are you going to come" Said Bulma accepting his hand and closing the door of the ship.

"Sorry, hahaha" Goku replied with a smiling smile and placing his hand behind his head "I went for some seeds from the hermit, I thought you would need them" He said showing them to her.

"Thank you" A grateful smile left her lips, she grabbed one of the seeds that were in Goku's hands and put it in her mouth. She immediately felt her forces reestablished in a matter of seconds "By the way Goku, I already found the place where I can buy that little weapon from Gohan even though Chichi doesn't want to, haha" She laughed severely.

"Don't worry about it, Bulma" He replied kindly "You know how Chichi is with Gohan, and the truth is that we don't want you to risk it, we care about you, Bulma" Goku added with concern.

"You don't have to" She answered sitting in the passenger seat and spreading the money on the table "I know how to take care of myself" She looked at him with a superior smile.

"I know, Bulma. But there is also the probability that you will be caught by the Galactic patrol" He approached her and sat in the pilot's seat "You have robbed to very important people, you have stolen space ships, people can take revenge"

She perfectly understood her best friend's concern, she knew that he cared for her and she understood it. However, stopping stealing was something she didn't want. "I understand you, Goku. But you have to understand that I do this for those people who live in poverty, they don't have what to eat, and like us they don't have a planet where to live. I don't do this for me, I do it for them, and I won't stop until they have a dignified life… one that I unfortunately lost ”.

Goku looked directly at her for a while, sometimes Bulma was so stubborn and headstrong. She was his best friend, he lived endless adventures with her, they survived the Earth's blast, if the lake happened to her, he didn't know what he would really do.

He sighed heavily "The truth, Bulma, it's very difficult to make you change your mind" He replied with a smile that was immediately reciprocated by her. "By the way, did you get the amount of money needed?"

"Yes" She replied happily showing him the money scattered on the table "We will divide the money into 20 parts, I managed to steal 22 thousand, the other two thousand are for us" she winked amiably causing Goku a smile.

“Well, then you have to go to the others. Most likely they are worried.”Approaching the ship's engine, Goku started to drive towards the destination.

They were after 40 minutes where they reached their destination. It was night and they could see the homes in this place, they were small and dark because there was low ligths.

The ship arrived on the land of the place, everything was in silent and in complete darkness. The ship's door opened, Bulma came out of there being followed by Goku, it was not necessary to speak to make them understand their presences; they had a communication code.

Approaching the metal of the ship, Bulma gently tapped a tune with her gloved fingers.

_Tock- Tick- Tick- Tock- tick- tick -tock_

No more than five seconds passed when the people Bulma loved with all her heart immediately came out.

"Bulma! Goku!" The children who came out of hiding shouted and ran towards them with total effusiveness

"Hello, guys!" Bulma replied opening her arms and accepting the hugs from the little children

"Did you bring us our little gifts ?!" They all said in unison seeing her with a tender smile

"Of course, guys" Bulma replied, rubbing each of their heads "I'll give them to your parents, and they will give them to you, okay?" She Gave them a smile

"Yes!" They all responded in unison.

She could see how Goku was talking to Chichi, a tender smile could not help leaving it. They both loved each other so much, she couldn't be happier for them.

"Miss Bulma!" Gohan spoke to her, gently pulling her leg, despite being 5 years old, he was a very strong boy.

Crouching down at his height, she replied "Tell me, Gohan"

"Did you bring the little weapon I told to you?" He asked quietly whispering if his mother to find out.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll go find some weapons for me tomorrow and I'll buy yours, okay?" She winked, Gohan replied with a cute smile.

"Bulma, you are fine!" Chichi approached with a relieved face "You don't know how worried I was, every time you go on a mission I think one day they will catch you"

"Don't worry, Milk" She calmed her "You know that I can defend myself” she smiled at her "By the way, let's distribute the money, follow me "She said showing the bag.

Without waiting any longer they all followed Bulma and went into their hiding place to distribute the money.

* * *

Her gaze studied every weapon that the buyer showed her step by step, she had lost the count of how many stores she had visited, she could even say that it was too late.

Apparently, she had lost track of time.

She had already gotten the weapon for Gohan, a small bow with some arrows for him to learn how to take a good shot. However, she still hadn't found a weapon for her, the bow she had was very good, yes, she didn't deny it, but she needed something much more novel.

Seeing each weapon, her sight was specifically fixed on one; it was big, heavy to look at, yet it was utterly perfect for assaults.

"That gun" She pointed to the weapon "How much is it?"

The alien looked at her in surprise and replied "The Z-250 directed energy shotgun?" A smile came out of him "Miss, the price is very high, I doubt that someone like you can buy it"

Bulma couldn't help but raise one of her eyebrows at his last comment; however, she ignored it "How much is it?"

"2 500 galactic coins" He replied

"I bougth it " she said confidently.

"Excuse me? Did you say you bought it? " Asked the seller totally incredulous, that weapon was extremely powerful and expensive, nobody had ever bought it.

"Exactly" She answered taking out a bag of money and putting it on the table "If you really want the money, give me the gun, otherwise I will look for another store and the money you lose will have another one"

The salesman couldn't help but gulp down the woman's way of answering, he wondered where she had gotten so much money to be able to buy such an expensive weapon ... he shouldn't care, it was his business.

Taking the money, he put it in a drawer and gave her the gun.

"Thank you" Bulma thanked and left the store.

As she walked, she thought about everything that had happened to her so far, from the explosion of her planet to the robberies she did to help people.

The truth is that she had never thought of becoming someone like Robin Hood, although it was wrong for her to steal, on planet earth she was one of the richest and most beautiful women on the planet, she wasted her money. Although she was not those greedy women who used to be selfish and discriminate against lower-class people, she did not usually care much about them, she considered that was a matter of the state.

However, since Frieza blew up her planet into pieces, she had known the cruel reality of what it was like to live like poor people. She knew their suffering, the laziness, their lack of food, everything… and she understood that she had to do something about it.

Miraculously, she and a certain part of the population managed to escape from Frieza's clutches and save themselves; however, most of her species had died at the hands of the lizard ... including her parents.

As time went by, she and the others took different directions, however, before they separated, she decided to give them a certain amount of money so that they could at least survive a period of time.

How did she get it? Stealing and robbing.

At first, it was a bit shocking, Goku didn't agree either, but they had no other choice than that. She, Goku, and Chichi decided to go that way ... well, only her, since both Goku and Chichi work in a restaurant that they built and bought on the planet that they parked, while she was in charge of robbing and assaulting for social purposes.

It was surprising the development she had.

As she walked towards her home, she could feel thas she was being followed. She decided to sneakily turn her face to see if they were the people behind of her ... and indeed, there were. The same green-skinned man continued to follow her and next to him was another with reddish skin and white hair ... something was wrong.

At first, she had seen them the same way, but she thought it was pure coincidence and that they were going to the same store she was going to, but when she did not see them it was strange. Apparently, they were following her, she didn't know why, but she did know is that if she didn't escape her life would be in danger.

She began to walk faster, the good thing is that the crowd made them lose sight of her, which was working in her favor. However, it was a surprise to verify that they could follow her perfectly and were walking faster towards her.

She began to think, what if they were from the Galactic patrol? Had they already found her? Not impossible….

She began to move with speed, she decided to turn a corner to see if they continue following her, to her bad luck they did. She turned the other corner and cursed herself for walking away from the crowd, she was certainly very smart.

Watching the two aliens approach her with more speed, she started running.

Immediately, the two aliens followed her quickly. Indeed, they had been following her for a long time, how could she not have realized… damn it! Never mind, she could get rid of this alone.

Running as fast as possible, she grabbed her new weapon, prepared it to use it, and fired. Such was her surprise when she saw how they easily dodged it and pushed away with one arm.

While she was running she shot the two aliens that were following her, unfortunately, she could not hurt them. Running faster she passed close to a ship parked in the place, without thinking twice with her power she made the ship go directly towards them, crashing them and causing them to collide with the ship.

She took advantage of the moment and began to fly as fast as possible; however, she fell to the ground when she felt her leg being shot by external ki. Damn ... they were still alive.

She has to fight.

Feeling like they cornered her and left her with no way out, she took out two blades that she had on the clothes of her legs and rushed towards them.

She started fighting both of them, they were strong and agile; however, she was able to get used to her rhythm. Taking advantage of the fact that the tallest one had long hair, she grabbed her hair and with the help of her power, she sent him to fly to the other side.

Her gaze was now fixed on plump pink, she could take advantage of his weight and use it to her advantage, she doubted that the alien could resist long fighting.

She could see his astonished face when she threw the other as far as possible, however, it would not distract her from her situation

"Wow, it seems you're strong enough to have pushed Zarbon away with such ease ..." The pink-skinned one told her "It doesn't matter, we'll see if you can with me" added Dodoria with a sneering smile.

Immediately Bulma lunged at him using the two knives as defense, she tried to hit him from the left, but was unsuccessful. While she was trying to achieve him some injury, she took the opportunity to attract a metallic bulge with the power and crush him on his head; but such was her surprise when she saw that with his finger he launched a ray that destroyed it.

She continued fighting with him, finally, the knives managed to wound him causing a groan of pain to come out of him, she took advantage of the moment and with her power, she attracted a metal bar and began to use it as a sword. First, she hit him in the chest, then in the abdomen, and finally, in the head, the latter made him recoil a little.

She saw perfectly how he returned his face to her and in a matter of seconds, he gave her a head butt causing her to fall to the ground and hurt herself totally.

"You're going to regret have done that, you damn woman" He snapped angrily.

Bulma was cursing herself inside, he had cornered her. She didn't know where her knives were, she couldn't defend herself, her wound was bleeding a lot… SHIT! SHE NEEDED TO GET OUT.

Watching for anyone, she noticed how her shotgun was close to her, immediately with her power she drew it towards her, and without thinking twice she shot him. She could see how he recoiled from the impact, which had hit him in the arm.

She took advantage of the moment to stand up and leave this place; however, to her surprise, she felt a very strong blow to her head that made everything she saw black.

* * *

Her eyes were opening little by little, she didn't know where she was, she didn't recognize the place, everything was new to her.

Her eyes wandered around the corners where she was, trying to move; but it seemed as if she was locked up, tied up… her leg hurt, her body hurt… where the hell was she?

It was a matter of seconds for her eyes to fixate on someone who was in front of her, looking at her with coldness and lust? But a different lust, not the one she knew. She felt that she knew that being, something told her that it was bad that she should move away; but did not remember well. His body was ringed in purple, his face was lilac, his lips were purple and he smiled in a Machiavellian way, while his eyes… those eyes….

And she remembered it Frieza!

How not to forget about that damn monster, if he was the one who destroyed her planet, her home, killed her people ... he was miserable!

She immediately remembered why she was here and who were the people who hurt her, she was buying her weapon when she realized that two aliens were following her, she was fighting with them until everything went black.

She tried to speak, to move, but she realized that her body was tied up and that without realizing it she had a muzzle ... what were they going to do with her? Why was she here? Why have they tied her up? Although her body felt sore and she could not move, with her power she made the rope with which she was tied untie; however, it was a matter of seconds to feel the wretched demon lizard's hand stop her movements.

"Well, well, apparently you are as clever and intelligent as they say" Frieza decided to speak "The truth is, you surprised me. You managed to wound two of my best soldiers, and that is something anomalous to see "

Bulma was trying to move with all her might, the moans that came out were covered by the muzzle that was holding her chin tightly. She could perfectly feel how her eyes were crystallizing, she didn't have a good feeling ... no ...

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked slowly approaching her with an evil look.

Bulma trembled in fear at his words, she was afraid of what he was going to do to her, and Frieza realized it.

"You don't have to be nervous" He caressed one of her tied blue locks "What I'm going to do to you, you're will thank me. You have a formidable power and it needs to be exploited in the best possible way, and for that, you need to have some changes ... "

Her ears perfectly heard the sound of a metal runner table, her eyes were bent towards it, and what she saw simply made her heart beat a thousand per hour.

"Take it easy, I promise it won't hurt ..." He narrowed his eyes maliciously.

Bulma was trying to move as hard as possible, no, she didn't want to, what was that scientist going to do to her, why did he have a syringe ... She shook hard, she didn't want to, no, no, no! She felt how they took her arm tightly, she tried to move to do something; but she couldn't, tears came from her eyes because she knew perfectly well that she would never be the same again.

The syringe entered her skin, the needle pierced her germ layers, it hurt a lot; but as always her screams, shakes, and tears were ignored by them.

It was a matter of seconds to feel her body numb, did not respond to her mind; but she could see everything perfectly. She was being experienced as a laboratory rat, as an object. It seem like a horror movie ... one where she was going to be the victim.

She felt how they kicked her out, they began to undress her body, they took off her clothes, her weapons, everything ... while her tears came down incessantly. It was not seconds later that she felt perfectly the scalpel cut her skin, it was her abdomen, the sound of her meat, the scalpel passing, it could be heard perfectly by her ears ... it was like torture.

She felt perfect how her body was being changed by metallic things, she was being modified, they were destroying her ... they were turning her into an android. Over time, she could no longer hear anything; However, her eyes were fixed on the scientists who were torturing her, and on Frieza.

She felt like they put a machine on her head, she didn't hear anything; but she was still screaming at her body to move; however, it did not respond.

The only sight she had was Frieza's, her eyes collided with his two bloody spheres, he looked at her with a sadistic sight and with a satisfied smile. She tried to speak, but she couldn't, she couldn't do anything, just watch how her body was modified and she was turned into a monster.

Immediately, after putting the machine on her head, she began to feel electromagnetic waves electrocute her mind mercilessly, her brain was aching from the force of electricity.

She did not know for how many hours they continued to electrocute her mind because afterward everything went black.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, it took her time to get used to the light in the room, but she was finally able to. She started to stand up from the machine where she supposed she was asleep, the steps she took were light, but she had to stop when she saw that there was a person in front of her looking at her carefully.

He was short, had purple ringed skin, and horns on his head. Apparently, he realized that she had seen it because he immediately spoke to her.

"Hello, Bulma" He decided to speak to her "I introduce myself, I am Frieza your creator, the most powerful emperor in the universe"

"My creator?" She asked curiously, she remembered nothing, absolutely nothing. She only remembered having woken up in this place.

"Oh yes of course. Do not worry if you do not remember anything, it is normal, you were created a few hours ago "He explained" You are simply the best work that I have been able to create, you have infinite beauty, unlimited intelligence, and fantastic power "He approached her a little "Do not worry, you will be trained in the best way, although I would like you to fulfill your first orders to see your potential"

Intrigue took hold of Bulma, her creator was in front of her, he had created her and she had to thank him in the best way "It would be an honor for me to follow your orders, my lord." He made a small bow towards her "Just tell me what to do and I will gladly do it"

Frieza couldn't help but smile maliciously at that, everything was going perfectly. The woman remembered absolutely nothing of her past and that was more than perfect.

Approaching her, he touched her blue locks and said "I need you to kill Prince Vegeta ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_2 months later_ **

**_-Planet Vegeta-_ **

He dodged his brother's blows easily, he was strong, strategic; but he couldn't defeat him. There was no doubt that his brother wasn't stronger than him.

Grabbing with his hands the punches that his brother was trying to give him, he encouraged him “That's all?! You're still being the weak saiyan that everybody says! "

He could perfectly feel how his brother got completely angry at his comment, he knew perfectly well that he didn't like to be criticized and insulted for his strength; however, if he needed to tell him that for a worthy fight, he would gladly do it.

"I'm not useless!" He replied, sending him a kick “And I'm going to show you!" Quickly separating from him, he clasped his hands and shot him various rays of ki.

Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised by those blows, the technique he had used was something he had never been seen before; undoubtedly prompting him served enough. After all, he was his brother, and even if he didn't accept it, he wanted him to develop and stop being looked down on.

With his fingers he easily dodged the ki rays that were sent by his brother, they were a lot; but he could with them. When he finished dodging all of them he prepared to send a ki blast to his brother, but such was his surprise when he saw that he was not where he had left him. However, it took him 5 seconds to feel his ki and see him appeared behind him just to send him a surprise blow, he caught it; but he couldn't see the punch that came to his face.

A moan of small pain left his lips, it had hurt him, that only meant that the real battle was already beginning. Thinking that his brother would be ready and anticipating his blow, he used all his strength to punch him in the face.

Such was his surprise when he saw that he sent his brother flying very far.

"Ah!" His brother exclaimed hitting the floor of the training room, a part of his cheek was red from the blow, he was bleeding "Brother, that's not fair!" He caught his attention by touching his sore cheek from the tremendous punch.

"Stop whining, Tarble" He replied approaching him to check how he was "It's a simple blow, you don't have to cry" He said raising his hand to get him up.

"Thanks, Vegeta" Tarble accepted his hand. “You know, you are not as bad as other people say. You help some people and according to what I have seen you even leave some enemies alive ”He said with a small smile

"Stop talking those stupidities, Tarble" Vegeta avoided his gaze "I just do that because it's not worth killing them, not because I really want to help them, it would be a waste of time and my time is valuable"

"Yes, sure, brother" He said still with a smile on his face.

Tarble knew perfectly well that Vegeta was lying, although he would not or would reproach him, he knew that his pride was a very important point in him and no matter how much he tells him, he would never accept it. He had to admit that his mother had made an effort to put that touch of kindness and affection in him, but that did not prevent him from developing the pride and arrogance in him, compared to him, he was the opposite.

"Take away that damn smile, brat" Vegeta snapped a little irritated by his behavior "Or I'll take you it off myself" He threatened, causing Tarble to raise his arms in surrender.

As they grabbed towels to dry off and bottles of water to quench their thirst, they heard the sound of the door knocking.

"Enter!" Vegeta allowed access.

A royal soldier entered the training room bowing from both princes. “Your royal highness, I come to inform you that your father King Vegeta requests your assistance for the meeting you will have with Lord Frieza. He says that it is of the utmost importance that you go "

A growl couldn't help but leave from Vegeta, hell, what was missing, Frieza.

"We have not forgotten that meeting with the lizard" He replied to the royal soldier wiping the sweat from his forehead "Tell my father that Tarble and I will be"

"Yes, Your Highness” Bowing farewell, left the room.

"Brother, why do you think Frieza would want to have a meeting with us?" Tarble asked curiously.

"For what more would be?..." He waited with contained anger "That damn comes to see how we develop. He will take our riches, the natural resources that we exploit on the other planets ”Vegeta snapped furiously, every time Frieza visited them he took his resources and stop the development of his planet. He knew perfectly well that that idiot was afraid of them, he was afraid that one day they would become the legend of the legendary, that's why he had them as slaves.

But that will soon be over, he was very sure of it.

"Hmp, we better get changed and go to the real meeting room, the least I want is our father's complains" He added opening the door.

"Yes" His brother nodded, walking out of the training room. They both headed to their respective royal bedrooms.

As he changed, Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about the reason why they always had meetings with Frieza. They had spent more than 25 years under the command of that lizard, more than 25 years being slaves. They were a warrior race, they were not to be slaves to that lizard! And all why? Because even if it was hard for him to admit they weren't too strong to beat him.

However, if there was one thing that he was very sure about, was that Frieza kept them under his control because he knew deep down that one day they were going to defeat him. Because, although everyone thought that Frieza was not afraid of anything, he was afraid of only one thing ... the legendary ... his worst nightmare.

And he was the one chosen to be the legendary one, he was going to be the one who would make Frieza pay for the humiliation he put his race through, for his mockery of his person, for belittling his brother, he was going to pay for everything. He would take care of it himself and god… he would enjoy it every second.

Finishing donning his royal cloak as the first successor to the throne as the future king of Vegeta-sai, he decided to leave his room and head to the royal meeting room. And apparently, he was not the only one who had been delayed, Tarble had also left his room at that time.

They walked in silence until they reached the royal hall, where their father, mother, and royal soldiers were waiting.

"Father, mother" Tarble greeted them "Has Frieza come yet?"

"Not yet, Tarble" replied his father, King Vegeta "Although most likely he will come in a few minutes, for some reason he is always some minutes late" He said narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Tarble, darling" Said his mother "Let me adjust your royal cloak, you have put it wrong" She came closer to adjust his cloak.

"Sorry, mother" Tarble replied a little embarrassed, he was not very good at putting on the cape.

"There" She said looking at her son "Handsome like your brother" She sent a warm smile to both. Seeing her eldest son she gave a greeting "Vegeta, son"

Vegeta greeted his mother, queen "Mother" His mother gave him a warm look, Vegeta would never admit she was one of the most important people to him.

It was not after two minutes that they felt Frieza's ki enter the planet, he did not come alone, he came with his usual soldiers; Zarbon, Dodoria, the Ginyu Force, and more of their trusted soldiers.

Vegeta tried to contain his disgust.

They went to the exit of Vegeta-sai's royal palace, the place where Frieza would be. And they weren't wrong, they just arrived and Frieza's ship was just parking.

The first to land and stay in front of them were Dodoria, Zarbon, Special Forces Gingy, and the other soldiers. The door of the ship opened, leaving the emperor of the universe, the great Frieza, who came down with a mocking smile and with a look of superiority to the Saiyan royalty.

"Excuse me for the delay" He pretended to apologize walking towards them “It's an honor to know that you, monkeys, will always be waiting for me. You don't know the satisfaction that I have” He said cynically.

Vegeta couldn't help but growl to himself, the damned one started with his insults; he heard his father reply "Lord Frieza, it is an honor as always to have you on our planet" He raised his hand.

Frieza saw the raised hand of King Vegeta and looked at him with contempt, before this King Vegeta did nothing but lower his hand at his refusal "I hope you have prepared everything for me, I would like to know how this miserable planet is progressing" He said with a half-smile from the side.

Vegeta knew that his father was completely restraining himself from Frieza's comments, and he was not the only one, if it weren't for the difference in powers he himself would have already split him in two.

"Yes, of course, Lord Frieza" His father continued speaking "The banquet is now ready for your visit" He invited him to enter the royal palace.

Frieza followed the Saiyan family to the royal palace, sat where he always did ... at the head of the chairs. He and his other soldiers also sat in their respective seats, teasing the royal family as they always liked.

The food was not long in coming, exotic dishes from different planets were served on the table, the banquet was diverse, the desserts, the food, the drinks were all consumed by the emperor's soldiers.

"Well ..." Frieza decided to break the silence "How is the planet going? How many new planets have you discovered? " He looked at King Vegeta suspiciously as he drank his glass of wine.

"Well ..." King Vegeta tried to speak, he knew perfectly well that they would be condemned again when they told Frieza about their colony development; but it was that or end up dead from his anger "We have no discovered new planets, but there are no problems with our colonized planets, for now, everything is fine..."

Frieza couldn't help but raise some of his eyebrows. “Have you not managed to colonize new planets? It is not surprising that you are in this condition. By the way, Vegeta ” Frieza addressed the King's firstborn.

"Yes, Lord Frieza" Vegeta was forced to reply.

“What have been the missions you've been going on? As far as I know, you only spend training with your weak little brother, a shame… ”He said as he put a piece of meat into his mouth.

Vegeta could feel his brother's disgust at calling him useless, he wondered very much where Frieza intended to want to know if he was going on missions or not ... something was wrong...

He was about to reply when he suddenly felt the voice of a royal soldier interrupt him.

"Excuse the interruption, Your Highness" The soldier bowed "King Vegeta, we have received a problem on one of the colonized planets that provide us with natural resources"

Frieza couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at such a manifestation, trouble? But isn't everything supposed they are fine with the colonized planets? He couldn't help squinting.

Vegeta could swear that like his father they would kill that soldier for daring to say that to him in front of Lord Frieza, did he not understand how dangerous that could be? Honestly, he himself would take care of making him pay for his insolence.

Trying to maintain his composure, King Vegeta replied "I'd better say it another time, we are in a meeting with Lord Frieza" He said sending the poor soldier a death glare.

"No." Frieza interrupted "Let him say the problem, after all, I'm also worried about your situation ... or are you hiding something from me?" He asked them narrowing his eyes.

Vegeta cursed himself inside, his father made a signal to the soldier to speak "We have received an attack signal on the planet SEARS-18, apparently they have planted bombs that are exploding natural resources, my king"

The royal family couldn't help but worry about it. "What information do you have about it?" Decided to ask Vegeta

"Well, apparently it is the population that is rebelling, otherwise they would be space pirates, Prince Vegeta" The Soldier replied.

"Don't you know how to control those people?" Frieza asked with a sign of contempt "Well if you can't then I'll do it ..."

"No" Vegeta interrupted "I will take care of that, Lord Frieza." Vegeta replied. Even if he didn't admit it, the lizard was right, he hadn't been going on missions for a long time and actually training with Tarble didn't do much good. He knew that space pirates were good opponents, it would be good for him to put them in their place.

Frieza couldn't help but squint, but finally agreed "Okay, please solve that problem for the damn time, If I hear something similar again, I'll take care of it myself"

"Yes, Great Frieza" Vegeta nodded.

"Good" Frieza grabbed his glass of wine and swallowed a sip "Let's continue talking about the development of the planet ..."

* * *

The ship landed helplessly on the planet SEARS-18, causing a crater to form an arrival of the ship whose occupant was occupied by the Saiyan prince. The villagers were a little scared when they felt the land tremble at the arrival of the ship; however, when they went to stain to see who had arrived they were more scared than usual.

It was enough just to see the real insignia of the ship to know that they were in serious trouble, they were the Saiyans.

The door of the cylindrical ship slowly opened, scaring the villagers themselves with each passing second. First, they saw a gloved hand go outside, then it took 5 seconds to recognize who was inside.

The Prince Vegeta.

Immediately, the villagers knelt before the prince, they knew why he had come; however, they didn't think it would be fast.

When Vegeta came out from the ship, the first thing he did was study the planet. It was full of craters, signs of explosions, the few buildings he remembered were destroyed; certainly, this was a serious problem.

However, his eyes were forced to see the villagers who were leaning towards him when he heard him speak.

"Prince Vegeta, it is a surprise to have you here ..." The population leader decided to speak. "We didn't know you were going to ... .."

"Stop saying stupid things" Vegeta interrupted crossing his arms "You know perfectly well why I came, what the hell is causing all this mess?" He asked rudely.

The villagers couldn't help but tremble at his tone of voice, they were quite afraid to tell them about the situation they were going through; however, no matter how much they didn't want to, they had to "Space pirates, your highness" The leader replied "They have attacked us since two days, we don't know who they are and why they are doing it, your highness.

Vegeta heard his answer perfectly, space pirates ... those damn pirates always specialized in making disturbances, he would gladly put them in their place. Uncrossing his arms, he stepped away from his ship and began to study the land. Indeed, the blasts were noticeable that they had just been done, apparently, they had used bombs to exploit all the resources ... miserable.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on finding some totally different ki from the villagers, most likely would be close and hidden, it would not take him more than 10 seconds to locate them and give him his beating.

However, such was his surprise at not feeling any ki totally foreign to that of the villagers, there was none. He couldn't help squinting his eyes and frowning at not feeling it, where the hell were they? Had his arrival noticed him? Hmp, apparently he was a strong rival.

He would have fun with that one.

Turning his body towards the villagers, he told them "Take me to your supreme leader, I need to talk about your mineral development" He ordered

“Ehh… yes, Prince Vegeta. Please follow me, ” The leader replied nervously.

Vegeta began to follow the villagers towards the patriarch of the planet; however, it was shortly after he was walking towards where the other villagers were taking him when he felt an explosion very close to him.

He immediately turned his body over and saw that his ship had exploded into pieces, from what was a spherical ship of the Saiyan royalty, now there was pure dust left.

He couldn't help frowning more than usual, someone had attacked him and he didn't even notice. A growl couldn't help but leave his lips.

He started looking for that ki, he knew it must be close, close enough to blow his ship into pieces; but no matter how hard he tried to find his ki, he couldn't, it was as if no one had blown up his ship.

Impossible….

Feeling how the impatience took hold of him, he started to get annoyed "You better stop hiding like a damn coward and show yourself this fucking moment!" Vegeta yelled looking around the place.

The villagers were scared, the attacks began again; They knew that the pirate was someone very strong because it takes a lot of force to be able to fly a ship and blow up almost half the planet.

Vegeta waited several seconds, but the very coward did not make his appearance. His face could clearly show anger, that jerk was taking him like an idiot and the last thing he wanted was to be treated like an idiot.

"Stop hiding you all the damn time!" Vegeta yelled this time with a vein on his forehead. He tried to see everywhere if he could feel his damn energy, but nothing.

It was a matter of ten seconds when he immediately felt five villagers being shot by rays of ki that not even he saw.

The villagers could not help screaming in terror when they saw the bodies of their companions dead and bathed in blood. The attack was so fast that neither they nor Prince Vegeta could see it ... and that made the prince even more enraged.

Just when he was about to speak and curse again, Vegeta felt a metal hit his forehead causing a slight scratch. Immediately, Vegeta fixed his gaze on the metal and could see it was returning to a place.

He was about to follow it when he felt someone land on their knees at the scene of the catastrophe, such was his surprise to see that it was a woman.

He watched how she stood up after landing on her knees and grabbing the piece of metal that had hurt his forehead. Just seeing her made him blush completely.

The damn woman who hit him was so damn beautiful.

She had long, wavy, shiny hair tied in a ponytail, which like her eyes were turquoise blue; She had porcelain-fine white skin, creamy and totally palatable that gave her an angelic touch; her face was delicate, totally with extremely feminine features, her bluish eyebrows, her cheekbones, her full lips… she just looked like a porcelain doll; and her body ... her body was perfect, he could even be said that she had a better body than the Saiyajins women, she did not have a totally muscular or strong body like the women of his race had, her body was delicate, thin, appetizing...

The woman wore a black uniform that took up the entire part of her neck leaving a V-shaped neckline, which much to his regret made him feel more attracted to that woman.

However, the enchantment he had was short-lived because he immediately realized that she was the enemy and should not put herself like that before a simple woman. Apparently, he needed sex, he hadn't taken a woman for a long time and that was playing tricks on him.

Deciding to stop acting like a jerk, Vegeta decided to speak “Can you tell me who the hell you are, woman? How do you think of attacking the planetary property of the future king of the Saiyans ?! " He snapped violently.

He could visualize how a mocking smile came from the pink lips of the blue-haired woman, which only made him angry. "We will see if you will be the future king, Vegeta ..." The woman said.

Vegeta couldn't help being curious about her, how did she know his name? Did she know him? He couldn't help being intrigued by her.

"Yes, I know you are wondering how I know your name" She replied, causing him to narrow his eyes of suspicion "But before answering let me introduce myself" She made an ironic bow "I am Bulma Briefs ... and I have come here to kill you" Said Bulma smiling cynically.

Vegeta thought that at first, he was delirious about the woman in front of him; however, he perfectly remembered the words of the woman _I am Bulma Briefs ... and I have come to kill you,_ now it was Vegeta who could not help but laugh at that.

“'What? are you going to kill me, woman? Please stop talking stupid… ”Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence because he felt a ray of ki scratch his cheek causing a line of blood to come out of his tanned skin. With his gloved hand, Vegeta slowly wiped the trickle of blood running down his cheek. He felt his anger and rage grow “You have made a grave mistake in causing this, woman. You will pay dearly ... "

A sneering smile couldn't help but leave Bulma's lips, she was more than ready to kill him. Her creator, the great emperor Frieza, had built her and trained her for two months ... she was going to enjoy it and she would not disappoint her creator.

Giving him a mischievous smile, Bulma immediately lunged towards Vegeta, throwing punches and blows at him that was, at first, not expected by Vegeta.

Vegeta was surprised by her speed, he didn't expect the woman to attack him so fast, even if it was hard for him to admit, her punches and blows were a bit difficult to dodge. The speed and quickness she had were far more developed than his… damn, he had rusted in his training.

Starting to get used to her speed, Vegeta began to fight, the kicks he gave her were dodged by her, which only made his annoyance increase.

He felt how he punched her on the cheek making her face turn, but taking advantage of it he grabbed her arm and threw her back. Bulma felt herself being pulled by Vegeta, but before colliding with the planet's mountains, she put her hand on the ground and avoided her collision.

They both looked directly into each other's eyes for several seconds, Bulma used the moment to disappear and surprise him; but Vegeta also disappeared. They both appeared in midair, Vegeta immediately punched her in the face causing Bulma to fly a few meters.

Bulma felt the blow, regaining her posture she couldn't help but laugh cynically at the angry gaze of the saiyajin. Putting on a lock of her bluish hair, Bulma smirked and began to fly across the entire town of the planet.

Immediately, she was followed by Vegeta, who fired ki beams that were easily dodged by Bulma. Watching her go down to a less urban place, Vegeta went down.

"Good ..." said Bulma looking directly at him "It's time to fight seriously"

Vegeta couldn't help but smile sideways "Good, woman"

After that, Bulma lunged at Vegeta, headbutting him that left the prince of the Saiyans a bruise on his forehead. It took Vegeta seconds to regain his composure, but totally angry, he went and lunged at her. Just when he was millimeters from her and about to hit her, he felt immense pain in his abdomen.

Bulma had sensed Vegeta coming, so she kicked him in the abdomen. He could feel how the prince groaned in pain, lowered his chest and saw how the prince slowly fell to the ground; However, before he falls, with her delicate fingers she grabbed his chin and approached him and said "Nice try" A growl of annoyance was heard from Vegeta and before he answered Bulma sent him flying causing him to collide with a large mountain.

Bulma took advantage of the moment to look at her nails, a serious mistake that unfortunately she did not realize that Vegeta took advantage of that moment and pulled her hair.

Vegeta knew this was going to hurt a lot, but it was worth it. Grabbing her bluish hair with his gloved hand, he drew her to him and slapped her head against his, several times, so many times that he had lost count. His forehead ached, but he could perfectly hear the sounds of pain from the woman.

Suddenly, something curious was heard from her, he felt like a pinch of sparks came from her forehead, something that made him let her go.

Bulma for her part, cursed herself, tried to push Vegeta away from that blow; but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Her head was being smashed several times making her quite confusing. Her head was crushed so much that she felt perfectly the breaking of one of her electrical ligatures with her screws.

Shit.

Feeling how Vegeta let go of her, Bulma started to stagger, everything was spinning and the only thing she could see was the prince looking at her with curiosity and concern? She felt how she fell to the ground, she was going to get up, but immediately her memory began to happen things that she had never experienced.

She saw herself on a totally blue planet, with a young man with wild hair ... speaking amicably, she suddenly felt like she was laughing with him. Bulma felt that she knew him, that he was something ... worse she didn't understand why.

For his part, Vegeta watched as sparks came from the woman. When he walked away and he stopped feeling pain in his forehead, he saw how the woman staggered until she fell to the ground. He couldn't help but worry and look at her in anguish.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like at all having hurt her and seeing her so weak. Approaching her, he saw that the woman was puzzled ... with lost eyes and after a few seconds, he saw her close her eyes.

Vegeta didn't know what to do, he approached her and saw her lying on the ground ... she looked weak, totally angelic ... No! What was he thinking?! She was the enemy, he had to kill her, seize the moment, and kill her. If not, she would kill him, just as she said.

He raised his hand and could perfectly feel how it shone, he had to kill her ... eliminate her. However, seeing her angelic and totally feminine face was confusing him ...

Shit! He just had to shoot that damn lightning bolt and it would destroy her!

Would he destroy her?… would he really destroy an extremely beautiful and angelic woman like her? Cursing and regretting to himself for what he was going to do, he stopped aiming at her and carried her with total delicacy and care not to hurt her.

He was only doing this because he wanted to have a decent fight with her… just for that.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 months since Bulma had disappeared, two months without knowing about her. He was totally worried, anguished for Bulma, the mere fact that the Galactic Patrol had caught her made his blood run cold.

He remembered perfectly that that day he had a bad feeling, he had told Bulma that she didn't need to buy the weapon for Gohan, that he was just a kid, and as ChiChi said, kids should not receive weapons at an early age. But, so much was the affection that Bulma had for Gohan that she did it for him, he remembered perfectly that he himself had offered to accompany her, but as always Bulma was very stubborn.

They had waited for her, waited, and waited until nightfall; At first, they thought that there was no weapon and that Bulma had found at least one, and as it was nigth, it is most likely that she would come tomorrow to deliver the weapon to Gohan taking advantage that Chichi went shopping for the restaurant.

However, such was his surprise at not receiving a visit from her. They had waited for her until the afternoon, but she didn't come either. He had thought that maybe she would give him Gohan's gun when they go robbery, which would be in 4 days; however, Bulma had not communicated with him, much less visited them.

He had asked the children if they had seen Bulma, after all, if she was not at home it is most likely that she is helping someone in need; But when he consulted with them, they told him that they had not seen her since the last time the money was distributed.

It was then that he began to desperately worry; Bulma had not appeared, the children had not seen her, she had not communicated with them and worst of all, she had not informed him about the next robbery they would do (something she always communicated every week so that he would come with the ship and take her.).

He decided to look for her at home, he had knocked on the door several times while calling her name; but Bulma didn't answer his call. He chose to open the door by force, but such was his surprise when he found the house as it was the last time he remembered; It was messy, totally dirty, the money was scattered, and the robbery schedule marked the last red X of the recent robbery they had had.

He had tried not to stress out and overdo things, but he couldn't help it. Bulma was like his sister, his best friend in his life; they survived together with the explosion of planet earth, they did many things together ... if something happened to Bulma, he himself was very sure that he would never rest in peace.

He decided to wait a week, sometimes Bulma would steal without his knowledge and she would take some days; however, the days turned into weeks. It was in week 3 that he and the others went looking everywhere for Bulma.

Chichi had been worried like him, Bulma had become her best friend too and like the others, they couldn't imagine that something terrible had happened to her.

Unfortunately, they were unable to find her and were left with the option that she had been trapped by the Galactic Patrol. From that moment, things had changed for him, now it was only Chichi who was in charge of the restaurant and went with Gohan, while he was in charge of following Bulma's role. Well, he remembered perfectly that Bulma had told him that if she managed to get caught by the galactic patrol, he should continue helping others ... and that he did, he continues with his duties.

He started picking out different mild explosive weapons in the store, grabbed some weapons (although he knew he didn't need them since he could do it with his own powers, but he has to,), and waited in the queue to pay.

While looking at the weapons that were hanging on the shelf, he heard a man speak to the seller.

"By the way, I've been looking for the black bow that was here, can you tell me where it is?" A being with purple skin asked the seller.

"Excuse me, that weapon has already been sold"The seller replied

"How? And the shotgun with energy? " He asked again.

"It's sold, too" The seller replied a little fearful, the alien showed a slightly angry face that made the seller a little nervous.

"How?!" The alien shouted madly, hitting the shelf that separated him from the seller, both the seller himself and Goku couldn't help but be scared at the purple being “But who the hell could have bought it ?! It was an extremely expensive weapon ” he snapped in annoyance

"We ... Well, you see, a blue-haired woman bought the black bow and the energy shotgun ..." He replied a little nervous.

Immediately Goku was curious about the seller's comment and quickly related it to Bulma, if he used his logic, it is most likely that Bulma came here to buy Gohan's bow and her weapon since he perfectly remembered that Bulma told him that she needed a new weapon.

He watched how the purple-skinned alien make a grunt of annoyance and leave the tent; Goku immediately gave his things to the seller and asked "Excuse me, did that blue-haired woman you refer, has blue eyes and white skin?"

"As I recall, yes." The seller replied, grabbing Goku's weapons and analyzing their price “I must admit that she was a very beautiful woman, so much so that I was surprised that she bought weapons of that type. And that I could even afford it. The truth is that the weapon was very expensive and only a few can buy it "He said putting all Goku's weapons in a bag and telling him how much the money was.

Confirming his suspicions, Goku gave him the money, thanked him, and left the store with his mind thinking of Bulma.

As he walked he couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to Bulma. His thoughts stopped when he saw his eyes wander to a destroyed building.

He analyzed the building, it was not the only one, which was crushed by light blows to its structures. It was as if a man had collided with the building….

Bulma's telekinetic power.

Deciding to go ahead and walk towards the last modified building, he came to a slightly earthy and uncrowded place. Mentally he began to imagine the battle that Bulma could have had made her left those blows on the buildings ... most likely they were 4 agile people, and if they were not, they might have been two totally strong people.

He kept walking until he felt his foot stomp on something hard, he kicked the ground with his foot and saw that it was… a weapon… big and heavy.

"Are you coming for Bulma, right?" Someone asked him. He turned his body towards the voice and could visualize an older woman with yellow skin, but with a peaceful and angelic face.

"Do you know her?" Goku asked her

"Oh yeah. Bulma is an admirable and very kind woman "Said the woman as she bent down and removed the dirt from the arch that was well hidden, she gave it to Goku" She gave me money to solve my son's illness, something that I will always be grateful to her"

"Did you see what happened to her?" Goku asked in anguish as he grabbed the bow.

"I saw everything ..." She replied with regret "I saw how she fought with the soldiers, how she used her powers to stop them ... I tried to help her, but I knew that I couldn't with soldiers with a lot of power ..."

"Did the Galactic Patrol take her?" He asked anxiously.

"No ... it's worse than the Galactic patrol" The woman's face immediately turned to one of concern and sadness "She was taken away by Frieza's army ..."

* * *

He couldn't stop looking at her.

He had her only inches from him, lying on the bed in the room that he had to request to be given, totally unconscious, calm ... totally different from the woman she was a few minutes ago.

He had to kill her, he had to because she said she would kill him; but for some reason he couldn't ...he knew perfectly well that he hadn't killed her yet because he wanted to have a worthy fight with her, just for that ...

It wasn't for something else… rigth?

Unintentionally, he began to study her, see her, appreciates every part of her ... he wondered why and how the sparks came out of her head if living beings were not supposed to have that ... although she was, she would be a Saiyan, if it weren't for the color of her hair and eyes ... her features were similar, only that difference her was that Saiyan women were coarser and more muscular, on the other hand, even though she was very strong, she was delicate, thin and fine ...

He began to touch her gently, he did not want to awaken her by his touch. He began to touch her white skin, the fabric of her clothing; His hand passed slowly over her until he reached her face, he passed his hand as delicately as possible, the fight he had had with her had hurt her enough.

In that, as he ran his hand over her delicate face, he could see that near her left ear there was a small lock. Stealthily, he decided to open it and there he could find some small broken and loose cables.

Wow ... apparently the bighead that he had hit her was able to damage her, and enough.

He didn't know why, but he felt a bit of self-remorse.

However, it was that or he was a dead Saiyan, and that he could not afford. The great prince Vegeta cannot die for a woman like her, it would be a shame for his kingdom, a total disgrace.

He knew that his power had increased surprisingly, he felt it himself because, although it was difficult for him to admit it, the woman was very strong, even stronger than him that almost left him dead if it were not for the technique he used.

He was deeply grateful to his Saiyans genes for giving him that ability to get stronger in every fight.

He continued to see her and analyze the screws that were inside of her, accidentally inserted one of his gloved fingers, and felt the woman's blood. Immediately he pulled it out, saw the blood gush out and spread on his fingers… What the hell was she? A robot? But why she also had blood if according to him the robots did not have the ability to bleed.

He looked at her again, stopping and finding an angle where he could see her better, studied her. She didn't seem a robot, she had her body as similar to them; and her voice was not robotic either, as he remembered she had a very feminine and attractive voice ... But if she was not a living being and not a robot, then what was she?

Losing himself in his thoughts he advanced until he was close to her again, such was his surprise when he did not realize that the woman immediately grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall of the room.

Bulma for her part, the only thing she could see while she was unconscious was things that made no sense to her, her mind was taking her to moments where she was never supposed to have lived or been. For example, right now she was dreaming how she and a boy with disheveled black hair laughed together, not only that, but she also saw how she was talking with a raven-haired girl who, as her mind showed her, was the partner of that boy with Tousled hair… She couldn't understand anything… who were they and why did she feel she knew them, they were special to her? Did they have something to do with her?

Impossible…

Feeling her eyes slowly open, she found herself in a room she didn't know. Her eyes studied every part of the room until she fixed on a man walking slowly towards her; At first, she didn't recognize him, she wondered who that man with flame-shaped hair, tanned skin, and very attractive.

However, it was enough to see him close to her when she recognized his face and knows who he was.

Prince Vegeta, the one she had to kill ...

It only took her two seconds to stand up, grab him by the neck, and push him against the wall of the room to leave him with no way out.

Now she remembered, she had fought against him, had beaten him severely and was even about to kill him just as her creator Frieza had told her; but the damned one took advantage of the moment and grabbed her roughly by the head and crushed her against him several times causing one of her cables to fail and her screws to go bad.

She could feel how she was a little bit weak ... and that could not be allowed, she had to kill him, kill him and go to the pirate commercial planet so they could fix her and return to how she was before, so she could comply with the order of her creator

She looked him straight in the eyes, while her delicate white hands clasped his neck "What the hell have you done to me, Vegeta?" She said

Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised by that attack, he hadn't seen it coming. It wasn't more than two seconds since he was walking to feel her closer when he immediately felt a soft, warm hand grip him tightly by the neck and push him against the wall.

His dark eyes collided with her bluish gems, he lost a few seconds in them until he heard her asking him what the hell he had done to her while she called his name, he did not know why but hearing his name caused him an inexplicable satisfaction.

"Say it!" Bulma screamed when she didn't hear his answer.

Vegeta felt the woman squeeze his neck tightly, it didn't hurt, but he could feel the pressure. A mischievous and malicious smile couldn't help but leave his lips “What's wrong, woman? Don't you accept your defeat and lie to yourself saying that I use tricks to defeat you? " He whispered to her.

Bulma couldn't help but get angrier at his comment, she knew perfectly well that she wasn't lying to herself, it was reality. “I'm not lying, I know perfectly well that you have used some of your tricks to avoid dying for me, right? You were afraid… ”A sneering smile came from her“ You are nothing but a coward ”

Vegeta's brow furrowed totally at the last thing she said, that he was a coward? Stupid, he hadn't used any tricks, he only took advantage of the moment of her distraction to grab her hair and crush her forehead against his, which she refused to admit.

They both looked directly into each other's eyes, Bulma glared at him while Vegeta looked at her intrigued. As she looked into his eyes, Bulma couldn't help but lose herself a bit in his black eyes, they were piercing and very deep… something that very much to her regret attracted her.

Vegeta realized it, he couldn't help but feel satisfaction for it; however, he took advantage of her little distraction and very cleverly reached out his hand from her neck and grabbed her two small and delicate hands, enclosing them with his grotesque hand.

"Try to kill me now, woman" he whispered while holding her hands in front of her tightly "Do it, I have no trick as you say, come on, kill me" He prompted her

Bulma tried to undo her grip on her hands, but she couldn't damn it! She felt like she had lost strength because of that hard-hit he gave to her screws. But it didn't matter, she still had to kill him.

"Don't worry, Saiyan. I'm going to kill you ”She replied, she was about to attack him, but she felt like sparks and more sparks came from the upper part of her ear. Quickly, Bulma pulled away from Vegeta, he realized it and released her hold.

Vegeta saw how Bulma jerked away from him and how sparks came from the top of her face again, he couldn't help but look at her with intrigue and surprise. He watched how she moved away from him and how she touched that part of her face, he saw how she tapped on that side and when she stopped, he heard how two screws fell to the floor and bounced across the room.

"Ah!" At this, Bulma emitted a groan of pain and without thinking twice, she went to the dresser that was on the side of the bedroom and began to put on a cloth patch to prevent bleeding.

For his part, Vegeta saw it and then saw the two screws on the ground. He approached them and picked them up, he could feel how they were full of blood and how they stained his white gloves.

"What the hell are you woman?" Vegeta asked looking at her with surprise and curiosity as she covered the wound on her face. "Are you a robot? Aren't robots supposed to be just machines and don't bleed? "

"No." Bulma replied "I'm not a robot, I’m an android"

"An android? Vegeta asked raising one of his very bushy eyebrows.

“Yes” She explained “I am an android with a lot of organic elements. A human with various mechanical elements "

"An earthling? Weren't the Earthlings supposed to have been exterminated by Frieza? " Vegeta said, as his father had told him, The Earth had been destroyed due to its weakness and lack of resources.

"Destroyed?" Bulma couldn't help but wonder why Frieza would destroy the planet she was supposed to come from. She shouldn't care, she must kill Vegeta "Hmp, I'm not interested." She said crossing her arms "Don't even think I'm going to thank you for not killing me, I came here to kill you and I will do that" She said raising a finger towards him with the intention of launching a ki ray.

Vegeta couldn't help but get a mocking smile “Are you going to kill me, woman? But look at how you are "A laugh came from his lips" Well, try it "He looked at her mischievously.

Bulma got quite annoyed at his comment, couldn't she kill him because of her condition? Of course, she could, she had been created to kill him and she had to do her job ... she was going to kill him.

Looking directly at him and pointing her finger at him, she tried to launch a ki beam; but such was her surprise to see that when she tried to do it her finger trembled rapidly.

Vegeta realized it and could not help but squint his eyes suspiciously and a little bit of concern "Well, I propose something to you, woman" He said as he grabbed her finger and slowly lowered it "I know perfectly well that you are in no condition to kill me, so as I also want to have a worthy fight with you, I will help you "

Bulma couldn't help but frown at it, a very loud laugh came out of her. “Do you think I'll accept something like that? I'm going to kill you ... "Bulma crossed her arms" Why would you want to help the one who will kill you in the future? "

"Simple, woman" Vegeta laid his penetrating eyes on her "As I know, you will not be able to and that I will kill you. Besides, I want to fight with you and kill you with my own hands, I don't want to kill you in a deplorable state "

Bulma couldn't help looking at him suspiciously and suspiciously "Fine, but don't doubt that I'll kill you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma has accepted Vegeta's help, while they are on the ship, something happen to Bulma. She is getting weak by the passing of time, what's happening with her? A little fight makes Bulma feel worse.

She looked at the infinity of stars that could be seen in space, they were beautiful, amazing, attractive ... It was not the first time she did it, in her free times of training that the Lord Frieza had given her, she always took the time to look at the planets and the stars. She didn't know why, but every time she looked at them she felt as if she had traveled through those planets, like a space pirate ... She knew it sounded stupid, she had not traveled to any planet before, she had been created by Frieza to kill the monkey prince, so it was not possible. But, She didn't know why, but she felt that ...

On the other hand, while looking at space she couldn't help but feel miserable in her mission. How is it possible that she is here, looking at the planets when in reality her mission was to kill Vegeta? Frieza had created her for that, she had to obey her creator because he had given her life, rescued her, and turned her into an android, she had to obey him and kill that miserable monkey.

But what had she done? She had failed.

Damn, her creator would be furious to learn that she hadn't accomplished her mission, she, who had been created to kill him! The bastard had used one of his tricks and had broken one of her mechanical systems. But what did she do? She had accepted his help so that anyone could fix her mechanical injury, and here she was… sharing the ship with that monkey prince that SHE had to kill.

What a shame.

However, she had no choice, she could perfectly sense how her system was weakening ... or was it failing? She didn't know, but if she knew that she was wrong and if she didn't do her best to fix it, she didn't know what could happen to her.

However, that was no excuse for not killing him!

She had to follow the orders of her creator, kill him, eliminate him but ... why didn't she? She would, she would kill him, at the most unexpected moment she would, she would take advantage of him falling asleep to kill him and rip off that damn head.

She sighed deeply, Frieza had given her a long week to kill him, although she must have killed him that same day, she still had 4 days to kill him.

The problem is, since that moment that she and Vegeta left her ship to go to the commercial planet to find someone who could fix it, she was having a lot of those scenes at times. That boy with wild hair and the black-haired woman kept appearing in her mind ... she could see them talking to her, but she couldn't hear them at all ... absolutely anything. She felt that they had something to do with her, that they were close to her, but it sounded totally absurd and stupid ...

Her thin bluish eyebrows did not avoid frowning at it, most likely it was a systematic failure due to the blow that Vegeta had given her ... yes, that was.

Withdrawing her eyes from space, she focused on seeing how far it was to reach the commercial planet; 28 hours.

Well, she had 28 hours to train her mind and her physique, and try to find a way to kill that monkey.

Moving away from the screen a bit, she prepared to study the main room. She knew that the monkey was in another of the rooms of the ship and most likely he is training, she did not blame him, she would let him train, after all, she would kill him, and that training that he was having there would be of no use...

The ship was big and spacious, so she could train; but she would not train physically, no ... there was not the time yet, for now, she would train mentally. She needed her mind to stop weighing her down with images that weren't real, and the best way to do that was by training her mind.

Going to the center of the room, she sat cross-legged on the floor, propped her elbows on her calves, and closed her eyes.

Concentrating as best she could, she imagined her enemy attacking her and going for her, while she dodged his blows and cornered him with attacks. She did not know for how many minutes she was mentally training, but she could feel the energy of the only person who shared this ship with her.

Vegeta.

She could feel his walk to, what would be, in the kitchen, he was there for a while, returned to the main room (where she was supposed to be training), and stood still. She perfectly felt his gaze on her and that was bothering her outright.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely with her eyes still closed.

"Can you tell where the hell we are going and how far away, woman?" Vegeta replied that according to her she had been able to deduce he was upset and jaded.

"You should not be interested, after all, you proposed to help me" She replied while trying to continue with her training.

Vegeta couldn't help but growl loudly at her reply "Can you fucking answer me, woman?!"

Forced to finish her training, she stood up and said to him, “What annoying you are, you, damn monkey! Only 28 hours to reach the planet! "

"Hmp" Vegeta crossed his arms "Well, you better get there fast, woman! There is no food on the damn ship, woman, and I am very hungry "

“Is that my fault?! Aren't Saiyans supposed to be a warrior and tough race ?! They can go days without food! " Bulma yelled with patience exhausted, being with this monkey every second was more infuriating.

Vegeta couldn't help but get upset at her comment, he wouldn't allow her to insult his race “Of course we are, woman! We, Saiyans, are a warrior race ... "Vegeta started to walk towards her "However, due to the fight I had with you my energies ran out. I can't sleep because I know that at some point you will kill me, that means I have to eat, but there isn't even food! "

A laugh started to come out of her, putting her hands on her hips, she continued "Well, it's not my fault that you didn't bring food for the trip."

"I didn't bring it because you started rushing me and yelling at me as crazy, saying that if I didn't hurry you were going to kill me!" Vegeta stood in front of her "Don't androids eat ?!"

"For your information, no." Bulma replied "Being an android, I am much more developed than you monkeys, I can go days without eating and I don't feel hungry" She looked him straight in the eyes

“Well, I'm a Saiyan, woman! I need to eat!" Vegeta yelled impatiently.

Not holding his screams anymore, she pushed him back making him take a few small steps “Okay, damn monkey! You want to eat?! Well, you're going to eat… when you beat me in this fight! " And without further waiting, Bulma lunged for Vegeta to his surprise.

That was enough for Bulma, she knew that the Saiyan hadn't slept for three days and hadn't eaten for three days either, which meant he was weak. She knew how the Saiyajins system was like, they needed to eat and sleep to be able to fight properly; Although they could go days without sleeping, they could not go days without eating, that was something that Frieza taught her.

And she would use that to her advantage… She would take advantage of it and kill him. She knew that she was playing dirty; however, if she wanted to get the hell out of him, she had to use her cards.

She threw a punch at him, something that was caught by Vegeta even though he was surprised that the blue-haired woman attacked him so quickly he was able to avoid his blow. They both looked directly into each other's eyes as they felt their skins collide, Bulma used her strength to push her fist forward causing Vegeta to also use his strength to prevent him from recoiling.

Without waiting for a second, they began to fight. Both threw punches, kicks, blows that were dodged by both.

Bulma couldn't believe it, how was possible that Vegeta could dodge her blows in a normal way? Before he couldn't even see the direction of her blows and he was easy to hurt… she couldn't t wonder if it was because of his Saiyan genes that made him get stronger with each fight or it was that she was getting weaker.

No, she wasn't getting weak, that's impossible.

Bulma grabbed with her hands the punches that Vegeta, her enemy, sent her. While they were fighting, they both looked directly into each other's eyes, both did not lose sight of their movements.

Seizing the moment, Bulma kicked him three times: one to the chest, another to the abdomen, and lastly, to the groin, causing a low moan of pain to come from Vegeta's lips.

She saw how her kicks took Vegeta a few meters away, just as she was about to throw her back at him, she saw how he disappeared. Surprising herself at this, she tried to search for his ki quickly, such was her surprise that by the time she knew where he was, he had already gained the upper hand by making her grab her around the waist with his strong and muscular arms, hold her back against his breasts and hold her down cornered in his arms.

"Surrender, woman, just tell me where the food is and I'll let you go ..." Vegeta whispered millimeters from her ear, as he pressed her body closer to his.

Bulma couldn't help but blush at his closeness and the way she was being taken by the prince, she perfectly felt his arms clinging tightly to her waist. Her hands were trying to loosen her grip, but she couldn't. "Never, ever ... I've told you I'll kill you and that's what I'll do." Bulma started to move her hips.

Vegeta, no matter how he tried to control himself, he could not, have her so close to him, feels her body collide with his, smells her aroma ..., and even feels her hips move abruptly, he did nothing but get turn on him abruptly. This was wrong, he knew it perfectly, he shouldn't feel that with her that she was his enemy and she was going to kill him, but he couldn't help it.

His arousal grew with every second he felt her hips move hard.

With more force, he pressed her hips against him causing a big blush on Bulma's face "Don't be stubborn, woman ..." He whispered in a seductive tone "You know perfectly well that I'm stronger than you right now, I know you know ... Just tell me where the food is and I'll let you go. ” he said pressing his lips to Bulma's earlobe.

Heat couldn't help but penetrate Bulma's body, her face was totally flushed. She could perfectly feel how his dick was growing and colliding with her butt, even though she wanted to get away from this deep down, she didn't want ... this sensation ... it made her feel an inexplicable heat being born inside her.

His tone of voice ...

His body glued to hers ...

It only made her blush completely.

She knew the bastard was trying to seduce her into giving, but she wasn't going to fall. If he wanted to play that way, well… he would play that way.

She had to obey her creator's orders and kill him, even if she had to use sexual acts to achieve it.

Taking advantage of the closeness she had with Vegeta, she lowered her arm to the bottom of it and squeezed his dick.

"Ah!" A moan of pleasure could not help but leave Vegeta's lips when he felt the woman's delicate hand touch his dick without measure. However, to his regret, she not only squeezed it once, it was three times. Three times where the woman's fingers shamelessly touched his already erect dick causing more moans to come out of him.

"You ..." Bulma slightly bent her face making their gazes collide directly "You don't want me to give up ... do you?" She whispered sensually as her hand squeezed Vegeta's dick again.

Their gazes collided, they both looked at each other for several seconds. Bulma saw the look of lust and desire that Vegeta was giving her, something that much to her regret made her turn on; However, remembering what her main function was, she used her telekinetic power and pushed him backward causing him to collide with the metal wall of the ship.

Taking advantage of the moment of Vegeta's bewilderment, Bulma took advantage of the moment to pull out the blades from his calves and lunged at him, ready to kill him.

However, Vegeta despite still being turned on, was able to notice her blows and caught them. She grabbed her wrists with both hands making the knives to be millimeters from his face. He used his Saiyan speed and quickly, with one hand he threw the knives to the floor of the ship causing Bulma to be totally surprised.

"What the hell…?" Bulma couldn't help but finish her sentence because she immediately felt herself being pushed against the metal wall of the ship and cornered by Vegeta.

"Damn it, woman!" Vegeta snapped with frustration, he had been fooled by the woman and let himself be carried away by excitement "Say it the damn time!"

"No!" Bulma snapped angrily. "That means giving in to me and I'm never going to give up…. Ah! " A groan of pain came from Bulma as she felt a screw come out of her wound.

Before the screw fell to the ground, Vegeta's hand was able to catch it, to his surprise it was also bloody. Without knowing why he felt a bit of concern for her, making him raise his face to see her, a thread of blood was coming out of the wound that he had caused.

"Woman ..." Vegeta tried to speak, but such was his surprise when he saw Bulma's eyes close completely and collapse in his arms.

* * *

His frivolous face rested on his hands with utter anguish and impatience. He counted every second and minute that had passed since he had sent Bulma to kill Vegeta.

Although he had given her a week to kill him, that was no excuse for taking so long.

It had been 3 days, 3 days since as he knew Vegeta had reached the planet SEARS-18, it was only a matter of hours before the prince is already dead, but nothing ...

He couldn't help but be annoyed.

She had been specially trained to kill the prince, he had given her a formidable training. He had completely erased her memory, had all those stupid memories she had with her fellow Earthlings taken away ...

She must not delay.

A sigh could not help leaving his lips, he would let a week pass for her to kill the prince. If still, no message of the assignment reached him, he would do it himself and kill him.

And then he would kill her, after all, he had created and modified her, so he could kill her himself.

A satisfied smile came out at that.

* * *

Five hours have passed since the woman had passed out in his arms, five hours where he had tried to kill her with his bare hands; but he just couldn't

From the moment he got on the ship with the woman, he separated from her by locking himself in a room and training during the three days that they took off from the planet. Three days in which he has been trying to separate from the woman ...

Why? Because he was attracted to the damn woman.

He knew perfectly well that it was due to lack of sex, he hadn't taken a woman for a long time and that was playing tricks on him. However, he still kept wondering why the hell he decided to help her if she was supposed to be the enemy. She was going to kill him and so was he; however, he couldn't help but be attracted to the woman.

It was for that reason that he had locked himself in a room and buried incessantly, to avoid her.

But his saiyans' needs made him have to face her, since the moment he had fought with her, he had not slept because he was very sure that it was enough to close his eyes to never open them again, although the saiyans had the ability to go days without eating; However, to resist that, he had to feed himself properly.

And that had not happened.

His stomach had been screaming at him to ask the woman to give him food, which, after all, is thanks to him that he didn't kill her; but despite that, everything got out of control.

Who would have thought that the woman, even though she knew she was injured, had tried to attack him until she almost wanted to kill him, if it weren't for his Saiyans sight and his speed, his soul would have already gone to the other world.

However, that was not what had him like this. It was what had happened in the middle of a fight with the blue-haired woman.

_Her smell…_

_Her body…_

_Her beauty…_

They had captivated him despite himself, the feeling of her delicate and warm hand touching his dick without measure made him aroused every time he thought about it. Remember the closeness of their bodies, the attachment of her butt to him, the tone of her voice with which she whispered… shit! He was totally unhinged.

That couldn't be allowed, couldn't sink that low just because of his Saiyan instincts. Although the woman was extremely beautiful, there was no doubt about that, and she had a strength that no matter how much he refused to accept, she was admirable; but there was no choice to fall and be attracted to her.

No…

If his father knew what was happening to him, he was very sure that he would have already given the throne to Tarble.

He couldn't afford it, he had to kill her and end-all of this.

Standing from the chair that was next to the woman. He had healed his wound, he had even cleaned and kept her screw ... something that as his enemy he should not do. He had carried her in his arms and cleaned her wound with the total delicacy that he himself even did not think he had, had taken her to his bed and had been watching over her well-being, something that as his enemy should not even do that.

He had to kill her.

Moving closer to her, he could appreciate her paleness. She was pale, weak, bleeding, and her screws were coming out, something that for an android like her meant she needed urgent help.

And that did nothing but play in his favor.

Kill her, he had to kill her.

Being only a millimeter from her, he reached up and grabbed her neck, exerted pressure, he needed to put all his strength to kill her, he was stronger than her now, why couldn't he? His gaze slid to her face, saw the wound he had inflicted on her. She was asleep, passed out, and still couldn't kill her.

Tightening his grip a little more, he felt a groan of pain come out of her. The movement of her face, the frown of her eyebrows ...

_"Vegeta, son. Remember, it is not necessary to kill everyone, everyone deserves a second chance "_

Dammit! Did his mother's phrase really have to come to mind now?

It would only take a second and she would already be dead, he had to… Tightening his grip more and feeling that her white skin turn a little red, he forcefully pulled his hand out.

He couldn't.

Shit.

Returning to the seat that was next to his bed, he berated himself. Sometimes he regretted having learned his mother's teachings, he was very sure that was why he did not kill her.

No ... He didn't kill her yet because he had to have a worthy fight with her, become stronger, and then he would be able to kill her. Yes, that was. It was not because of any comment from his mother, nor because he was attracted to the woman, no, it was because he needed to have a worthy fight with her to finally kill her.

Just for that, he would leave her alive, once they fixed her he would kill her the hell out of it.

Looking at the woman on the bed, he felt the ship move abruptly. The ship had stopped moving, no longer following its course. Wondering what the hell had happened, he headed for the ship's control room.

Such was his surprise when he saw that on the screen saying that they were being attacked by a pirate ship.


End file.
